Italian Brethren
by Chibi America
Summary: Lovino and his little brother Feliciano ride through the fall of the Great Roman Empire. Lovino, once a sweet child has turned to mean-spirited ways, suffering paranoia and being stripped from his fratello's arms. How does this affect him and what is the deal with all these nations who want to take him over?
1. Chapter 1

"Chigi! I hate'a you, go away!" Lovino sobbed into his tiny knees cowering under a bush and hiding his little brother Feliciano behind his back. The rain was pelting his body and he was seeping with sweat...you could hear the sounds of men charging in the background as a figure approached them. "Please don't hurt us!"

You see, Lovino was once a joyful being, far from his usual mean-spirited self. He played happily with his northern half, pouncing in sunflowers and wearing a smile on his slightly tanned face. He was an outgoing child, jumpy and bubbly and though not as great of an artist as his younger sibling, he enjoyed the arts.

Then...The Fall of Ancient Rome, his grandfather took place.

Nations fought over both Italy's and eventually stole Lovino's brother from his grasp...no matter how hard the little nation tried otherwise.

"No! No! VENENZIANO! why dammit...why!" The child banged his fist into a wall over and over, tearing his skin leaving tiny blood spots behind. "Why didn't I try harder?" The boy crashed his body to the ground in a crying heap.

Suddenly, Cold hands wrapped around his waist hoisting him up into the air, he struggled and flailed his limbs kicking his captor in the face, also causing him to be dropped and plummet to the soil landing on his back.

"You brat!" The man shouted picking the boy up and slapping him harshly across the face. "You are mine now. You will work for me and do as I say, got it?"

Lovino's face swelled with fresh tears as he rubbed his cheek. "Yes sir. Sorry sir...um...please, do you have my brother?" The little Italian hated this guy already.

Wait...brother? Oh god...oops. He would have to change the child's clothing when they got to his mansion. The gentleman could have sworn Feli was female. "Yes, but first. Let's get out of the rain." The man held his hand for the child. His rule of thumb was to be crude and establish authority first, then show kindness after.

Lovino however was hesitant to grab his palm, would he hurt him? What has he done to his fratello, Feliciano? Slowly the boy extended his hand hoping that if he did this man would let him see his brother. That's all he cared about.

"My name is Roderich Edelstein, but you will call me Mr. Austria." The aristocrat told him as they walked toward his carriage. Looking down he noted his scraped fist. "Child! What have you done to your hand!"

The boy looked up frightened. Was he in trouble? "Please Mr. Austria! I'm sorry, don't hit me again!" Lovino burst into tears, he flinched and covered his face with his free arm.

Roderich was going to comfort him, but that would show weakness. The country of Austria was now Italy's superior and he had to make the child know this. Even if it did pain his heart.

Mr. Austria was not a cruel man. Nothing compared to England and the treatment of his colonies at least. Roderich would not feed them slop. In fact, that one slap to the face would be the last.

However, how was Lovino suppose to know all that? Currently, Mr. Austria was the icky guy with a cowlick and a mole on his face, who took his brother and hurt him. All in the last two hours. That doesn't sound like a nice person...nonetheless the personification of a nation.

"Hush hush now." Roderich stated as he lifted the boy up to place him inside the carriage. "You will meet your brother soon."

Lovino though he chose to obey wanted to take his chances and run away..."No, Not yet." he thought to himself. The child could not fathom being without Feliciano. Was it not enough that Grandpa Rome died?

"He was supposed to be the greatest." Lovino muttered out loud wiping his dampened facial features.

"Pardon me? What?" Roderich asked a bit puzzled while signalling the driver to go.

"Grandpa Rome, he was the great, powerful Roman Empire. But-but..." The southern half of Italy's voice grew faint. "He...died, didn't he?" The brothers were told by Germania that he had disappeared but the Italian child nation was not an idiot, he knew better.

"If he was still alive I wouldn't be right here, would I Mr. Austria?" Lovino felt that Roderich was a smart nation, looking up to him with heart melting chestnut eyes. He wanted to know what happened to The Roman Empire...and he wanted to know now.

Roderich was awestruck, what was he to say? He decided that the best thing to do was to tell him straight up what happened. The Austrian leaned down placing his hand on the little one's shoulder. "My good child." He addressed "The Roman Empire has fallen, his power became too large. I'm sorry but you will not see your grandfather again." He put bluntly as not to confuse the child.

"Oh." Lovino hid his face in his palm but he felt his limb throb and felt otherwise. "Ow..." He sniffled and cradled his hand.

Roderich would not let this pass, no. He pulled a handkerchief from his coat and took the child's wrist. "Stop that child, it will get infected." He gently wrapped the kerchief around the boy's hand tying it at the end, securing it tightly and receiving a soft whimper from Lovino. It must have stung the poor thing. "Now, why would you do such a thing to yourself?"

Lovino sniffled. "I don't know Mr. Austria...b-but, thank you." What was he supposed to say? He couldn't say what he wanted to which was 'Because I thought you bastards killed my brother!'

The Austrian scoffed. Fine, if he wouldn't let him know, then he wouldn't bother.

The child began to think in this awkward silence...his face heated up red and he felt like blowing a fuse. Anger was slowly building up, he could scream any minute. _'He has no right to take us away! Where is my damn brother...the asshole...taking him away from me.' _Lovino thought to himself. He was beginning to get paranoid and the Austrian all of a sudden bothered him very much. _'He doesn't deserve my respect!' _

The carriage bumped along swiftly as horses charged through the rain. It was pouring and they needed to get to Austria fast. They had already gone through multiple countries and were nearing the end of the trail.

Roderich looked to his side and saw that the child had fallen asleep. "Hmm...precious little thing." Somehow, he didn't seem as innocent as his little brother but as long as he obeys...

"WE HAVE ARRIVED SIR!" The driver had stated with a crack of his whip halting the horses. He got out and opened the door for Roderich and went to the other side to pick up the child. Lovino was softly snoring and hadn't noticed the change of position. "Heavy sleeper huh?"

"Well he is a child. Here, I'll take him. You are dismissed." Austria told him holding his arms outward.

"Are you sure sir? I won't mind."

"No, It's fine. You have come a long way. Return to your family and I will send pay to your hometown." The aristocrat took Lovino and held him close as not to drop him. Roderich left the driver behind and went towards the steps rapping on the door twice.

"Oh. Is that Mr. Austria?" Hungary got up from her seat leaving the other little one behind and ran towards the front door, opening it with a smile. "Roderich!" She was happy he was home after such a long journey.

"Hello Elizabeta. I assume the other child has arrived?" Austria smiled.

"Yes. He has. But...they told me Feliciano was a girl. You see, I gave him a bath...and..." Hungary was trying to explain.

Austria placed a finger to her lips. "I know. I was mistaken. But, I found there was a southern half of the country."

"Really! Oh Mr. Austria! Feliciano will be so happy he has cried himself to sleep over his brother."

"Yes, he is asleep too." The Austrian uncovered the little bundle from beneath his coat. "Here he is." He stepped inside with the child. "Could you dress him in proper clothing? He may catch a cold and his fingers are already damaged."

The Hungarian woman took the child. "Roderich Edelstein! Did you do this to his hand! He's only a child!" She scolded him wagging her finger. The woman would not put it past him when it came to war.

"Nein! It was not me! He did it himself!" It was true he had committed some rather horrid things, but to harm a child like that? No. Punish yes but not abuse.

"I will take your word for it but I'm going to ask him!" She began going upstairs where she had been sowing clothes for Feliciano since dresses would not be suitable. "I have made cloth so there is no need to bother on that issue."

"Yes." Roderich fixed the possition of his glasses which had fallen to the bridge of his nose. "I will go make tea then." with that, he stalked off towards the kitchen to fetch a kettle.

Hungary shook her head, whispering in the boy's ear as she heard him stir awake. "Dear Mr. Austria is not as stuck up and mean as he seems...you'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two :3 I have this obsession with the Italy brothers so of course I write about them XD **

***DO NOT OWN HETALIA* but...I really wish I did XD don't we all?**

"huh?" Lovino's eyes fluttered awake but when he saw Hungary his heart beat quickened and he panicked. He jumped out of her lap and pressed his back against the stair case. "WHO ARE YOU!"

"I'm Miss. Hungary, nice to meet you." She gave him a warm smile. "I'm Mr. Austria's wife."

Lovino was now wide awake and concerned. "Do you have my brother? Please! I want to see him! PLEASE!" He squeaked his eyes beginning to water.

"Oh dear, Come here sweetie." Hungary picked him up playing with his hair. "Shh...little one. Your brother is here, let me get you dressed and you can see him." She felt awful for the child.

"Really! grazie mille! Mi manca mio fratello. Thank you thank you!" Lovino clung to her neck and just cried. He had only been without his brother for a few days but it was long enough for him to be worried sick. A lot of emotions had built up in such a tiny body and over a short period of time.

Elizabeta understood most of what he said but was not fluent in Italian. She smiled and rubbed his back soothingly while she ascended the long steps of the winding stair case.

The quiet creeks of her feet stepping down were a tad bit creepy to Lovino, he made soft whimpers shutting his eyes tightly. However, he would not admit his fears being the stubborn child he was.

When they reached the room of destination Lovino was set to his feet. "This place is so big." looking around the little Italian noted that it was actually larger than Grandpa Rome's house...but not as pretty and elegant. His grandfather decorated his home with gold and enormous paintings that were draped with vines. This place felt warm and inviting, but overall not as light and happy as he would hope.

"Yes, Mr. Austria has rooms for everything. Sometimes I don't understand him...but it is what it is I suppose." Hungary brought out a little pair of shorts with a shirt and jacket. "Here you go little one. You already have shoes on so I won't worry about that."

Lovino decided to run over to the nice woman. He didn't favor Roderich in any way at all but Miss. Hungary wasn't that bad. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, come here now." She reached down and picked him up. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes, shall we?"

The child smiled for the first time since the fall of Rome. He couldn't help not to with how kind the lady was. "Yes!" He gave a little clap as she began to take off his old shirt slipping on the new one with ease.

Hungary took off his shoes and socks followed by drenched pants replacing them with the tan shorts she sewed earlier. She reached over picking up the little jacket and placed it over the short buttoning it's clasps and kissing his forehead. "Now aren't you a handsome little man?"

Lovino blushed at her compliment but admittedly felt much better with dry clothes on. He sniffled "Can I see Venenziano now?"

Elizabeta chuckled and stood up carrying the child in her arms. "Of course you can. He missed you too." Combing her fingers through his hair she noticed the strange curl and chose to avoid it not knowing what it was. They walked down the stairs once more and were greeted by Austria at the end of the steps.

"I see that the child is dressed." He pinched the bridge of his nose. Lovino was finding him to be very snobby and un-likable.

"Yes Mr. Austria. I am taking him to see his brother now." Hungary replied.

Austria smiled at her but then gave his stern expression again. "That is fine but tomorrow I expect both children to begin to work. There are chores to be done."

Lovino's face fell. He didn't like to do chores and defiantly didn't want to do jack squat for the stuck up Austrian.

"But Roderich, they are only children and this place is so big. You can't expect them to labor for you." Hungary didn't like where he was going. She didn't want the cuties to be treated like maids.

"No buts Elizabeta. They will learn to work and that is all there is to it. They are under my rule now." Roderich didn't feel like going through all this.

"I see...well if that's the way you feel." Hungary went past him her head in the air. If they were going to work so would she. "I will clean too." and she stalked off towards where the other child was leaving a confused Austrian in his tracks.

Lovino tugged on Hungary's sleeve. "I don't think I like Mr. Austria." he put bluntly.

"You'll get used to him dear. He's been through a lot and keeps an orderly household. I just hope he doesn't try to overwork anyone." She set the child on the couch and began to wake Feliciano. "Wakie Wakie Feli. Your big brother is here."

Northern Italy began to rub his little eyes. "H-huh?" He wasn't quite all there yet being that he just woke up.

"Fratello!" Lovino bounded over to Feliciano encasing him in a hug but then letting go with a blush and turning his head away.

"Big brother! I missed you!" Feliciano hopped on his brother's back causing them both to fall off the couch.

"Ow! Get off me stupid little brother!" Lovino's face was now pressed into the rug while his brother just sat on top of him smiling.

"You guys are so cute!" Hungary hugged them both and picked them off the floor. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know!" Feliciano jumped off her lap and started dancing "Vhe~!" He was so happy Lovino was here. He was beginning to think he wouldn't see his brother again.

Lovino just watched in surprise, he couldn't dance so he wouldn't join in. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Miss. Hungary. "How do you do that Feliciano?"

"It's easy! You just wiggle around!" Lovino's little brother hopped up and down laughing. "It's so much fun! You should try it!"

Hungary clapped for him "Your such an adorable little thing!" She got up and danced with him once again leaving Lovino clueless to his surroundings.

_"Am I the only person who isn't crazy?" _Lovino thought to himself. He felt awkward just sitting there. That's when he heard music coming from upstairs. "Is someone playing a piano?"

Elizabeta stopped dancing at the sound of Austria's piano. "Come." She grabbed Feliciano's hand and motioned for Lovino to follow. "Let's go listen to Roderich play."

South Italy quietly followed but he couldn't believe it. Could someone so nasty really make something that sounded that pretty? It reminded him of how The Roman Empire used to sing to him and his brother. He would sing silly songs that made them laugh and then randomly start singing the prettiest thing you would ever hear.

They made their way into the huge room, Literally nothing was in it except large stain glass windows with white curtains and a piano in the middle with Austria playing it. Feliciano was the first to run up to him and just plop down on the floor. Hungary stood behind the aristocrat and Lovino stayed near the doorway.

It took Roderich a moment before he even noticed they were there. "Hello everyone." He continued to read his sheet music as his fingers made magic happen to the keys filling the room with glorious sounds. He seemed so much happier when he was playing the piano.

Even Lovino noticed the smile that seemed to stay put on Mr. Austria's face. But it only made him angry to see him and he crossed his arms pouting. Lovino didn't like Roderich at all no matter how good of a pianist he was. He frowned as a tear ran down his face.

Why did Grandpa Rome leave him?

**Okay...I know what your thinking...Why am I making more fics when I have multiple others to complete? My answer: I DON'T KNOW! Well...actually, making new fictions keep me inspired so when I have writers block on others I make new ones to keep myself from going completely brain dead XD Trust me, I haven't forgotten about my other ones. I plan on taking Chibi America and Feliciano Gets High off of hiatus soon. It is only a matter of time. Also, next chapter for Two Minds, One Body should be up soon so look out for it ;D  
**

*******Chibi America*******


	3. Chapter 3

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER: This particular chapter is of a 'special' sort. I was debating whether to post it because I was overly embarrassed but decided 'Fuck it.' and here it is. **

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT OF A MINOR (as in it's a spank fic XD)**

**If you do not like this sort of thing (Or refuse to read such) I have been kind enough to provide an alternate chapter to allow you to skip this. I replaced the scene in question with something else so I do not terrify your little minds. **

**If you have read this and prefer to skip this content please go directly to the next chapter. (It is the same thing but punishment scene cut out and replaced) it should be labled: Chapter 3 (Alternate)**

**So, yea *DO NOT OWN HETALIA***

"No! I won't let that bastard get to me." Lovino thought as he got mad at himself for having the Austrian work him up like that. Feliciano however, was humming happily in the background and prancing around the room giggling.

"Vhe~! It's so pretty!" his little girly voice rang through the room projecting it's self right at Roderich.

"Thank you little one." Austria stopped playing as another tiny figure dressed in black came in the room scaring the crap out of Lovi. "Chigi!" Lovino ran to hide behind Hungary but peeked out when he noticed it was just another chibi nation and not some scary monster.

"Um...I'm home." The figure said shyly noting himself that there were two brand new people here.

"Holy Rome! Nice to see you have returned!" Elizabeta ran over to him squeezing his torso, lifting him off the ground. The poor kid was so embarassed at this point he couldn't think straight. "Yes, I see we have new company?" Little HRE managed to wiggle from her iron grip as he prodded over to Roderich.

"Who are they?" the small nation pointed in the direction of the little Italians.

Before Austria could even speak Feliciano not being the least bit shy quickly answered him "Hello! I am Feliciano Vargas, the Northern half of Italia. Vhe~! Over there is the southern half called Romano but his name is Lovino and he's my big brother! Nice to meet you!" He ran up to the new child and encased him in a friendly hug receiving a blush from Holy Rome in return.

"Yea. Nice...to meet you too." He said but then looked to Roderich "a-and...nice to see you." he put trying to be polite as a little nation possibly could be.

Austria just walked out of the room as he and HRE had very stressfull tension right now. They were debating everything and possibly going to end up planing out a war against their nations and he didn't want to give the child any unnecessary discomfort. "Hungary, it is time for the children to go to bed." he stated as he walked out the door turning down the hall.

"But I'm not tired!" Lovino quickly retorted. He was not by any means about to be told what to do by that stingy old man. He HATED him so much he wasn't sure if he could have a deeper feel of dislike towards him.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Austria knows best and it has gotten late." Hungary picked up Feliciano who happily obliged. "You too Holy Rome."

"But..." Lovino stomped his little foot. He did not want to go to sleep. "I don't wanna!" he sat on the floor crossing his arms. "No."

HRE looked amazed at his behavior as he would never do such a thing, plus sleep was a wonderful thing since he didn't do much of that anymore. These newcomers were a peculiar group of people.

"HRE, could you take Feliciano to the wardrobe in my room, you will find night shirts for you both." Elizabeta couldn't deal with everyone so she needed the extra help. Perhaps he could get some bonding time with his new friends as well.

Holy Rome nodded and he along with Feli went out the door trudging to Hungary's room. Holy Rome wasn't sure but he felt obligated to help the feminine little child and made it his sworn duty to get him to bed safely.

"Please go to bed." Hungary leaned down. "It's not a wise idea to upset Mr. Austria." she gave him the sternest look she could muster, which when looking at his cute face wasn't very stern at all.

"No." Lovino scooted away a bit biting his lip and staring the woman down with determination. He was not backing down, not now, not ever.

"Please sweetie, I don't want to see you get in trouble, Roderich is a very strict gentlemen and if he sees this he won't be pleased." she pleaded with Lovi but he just wouldn't budge.

Lovino decided to push his luck even more. "NO!" he huffed out.

By this time Austria had heard the racket and was trying to ignore it at first but knew that it may continue forever. He was arriving at the doorway only to be appaled by the round of no's coming from the child. "What is going on here?" he asked with a raise of his brow.

"Nothing Roderich I have it under control. Go back to bed." Elizabeta didn't want Lovino to get on his bad side so early in his stay...it would make everything so unpleasant.

"Then why is he not in bed? Don't lie to me!" Austria looked at the child who had clearly been throwing a fit...his eye twitched at the disobedience.

"I'm putting him in bed now. Come on little guy." Hungary prayed he would listen this time, he just had to.

"No! I. Don't. Wan't. To. Go. To. Bed." Lovi exhaled putting emphasis on every word and seeming to direct them at Austria in particular.

"What did you say young man?" Roderich was steaming, this was clear defiance and he wouldn't put up with that from a ward.

"I SAID NO YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Lovino screamed so loud everyone could hear it down the hall where they were trying to sleep.

Austria stood up straight now having heard enough. "Elizabeta if you would leave. Go to the room I will put the child to bed on my own accord."

Hugary was going to object but what she just heard...she knew he had a right to be mad. She went down the hall to the master bedroom and shut the door. "Why child? Why?" she asked herself, genuine concern seeping through her.

Back in the piano room Austria picked up the child as he kicked and screamed flailing his arms to be let down. "I'm sorry but naughty children need to learn that profanity is not tolerated and they should do as they are told." He walked down stairs going to his study where they could talk without the rest of the household listening in.

"I don't care old man! Put me the hell down!" Lovino grabbed the door frame to his study holding as tight as he could as Roderich kept his cool and simply pulled him off. The child was truthfully frightened but god if he was going to show weakness to the aristocrat.

"You will stop this at once! It only makes it harder on yourself." Austria sat him down on the couch. "Explain to me why we are here right now. What did you do wrong?" he tried to reason, possibly he could just send the child to bed with a lecture.

"Nothing! I'm not the stuck up ugly old potato sucker!" Lovino had tears in his eyes but didn't notice. Why did this guy look so scary all of a sudden? He felt all his pride slip away as he looked into Austria's eyes...they seemed so stern like there was no ending to his pupils...like you could stare into them and get sucked in for hours.

"Okay, if your not going to talk like a gentlemen there are other ways to cure bad behavior." Roderich rolled up his sleeves and pulled the boy over his lap. Lovino quickly caught on because both he and his brother had been caught in this situation with Grandpa Rome. "Chigi! I'm sorry! Please don't Mr. Austria!" he pleaded as he shook with fear of what was to come. All of a sudden he felt very sorry for himself.

"I'm sure you will be." Austria raised his arm and had it fall of Lovino's clothed bottom twice one after the other. The young Italian was horrified at what was going on and how powerful the Austrian man was right now. He buried his tiny face into Roderich's leg awaiting the inevitable.

Roderich paused for a moment before beginning again with three more swift slaps to his upturned backside, Lovino was in tears now but he didn't regret a single thing he did.

He hated this guy with a burning passion. Everything about Austria pissed him off to such a high extent that he hated himself for breaking down in front of him. What type of person was he? Was he finding this fun? The little boy thought as he refused to let a good assumption pass through about this wicked man.

'He just wants to see me cry.' was all the child could think as he yelped every time he was delivered a spank. Austria let his hand fall five more times before he stopped and let the boy cry in his lap. "Come now, shush shush. It wasn't that bad." He had hardly hit him really.

Lovino just sniffed a few times far to embarrased to show his face. He wanted to say so many things right now but he knew it would make Austria angry. He bottled up his emotions and wouldn't say anything...no. He couldn't show him his tears. Lovi was still fixed on the idea that the man was getting satisfaction from all this.

The aristocrat wondered if the boy was alright...had he hit him that hard? Surly not...he hadn't tried to at least. "Come on child...don't let something as little as this make you fall." he hoped his words of encouragement helped.

If anything, what he said made Lovino even more furious and he darted out of the man's lap and pouted by the door, grumbling a fake "I'm sorry." where he stood. 'What the hell!' his thoughts skipped about more than ever. His mixed emotions confused him only adding to the paranoia and hatred of the moment.

"Now do you want to go to bed?" Austria asked wanting to go to sleep himself.

Lovino just nodded his head and would go to bed himself but he had no clue how this place was set up. "W-will you h-help me?" he asked through sniffs and whimpers.

Roderich rolled his eyes and waltzed over to the child picking him up. "Let's go get you in a night shirt and I expect no more of this childish behavior from you."

The child didn't reply because he almost called him a slur of things his mind shouldn't even know yet, this of course wouldn't fair well for him so he nodded again in response. 'stupid idiota' the little one repeated in his head continuously. This new life style sucked balls.

What happened to singing songs and eating assorted pastas and fruits with his grandfather?

The duo ascended the stairs and found themselves in Hungary's wardrobe room. Roderich who at this point was very tired just quickly stripped the boy of what he was wearing and tossed the first thing he saw over his head, all the while ignoring Lovino's cries of discomfort that he was supposedly 'dressing him to hard'.

"Stop struggling and come on." Austria scolded the child and took his hand in his.

Lovi just sniffed and went along with it feeling a bit 'under the weather'. He just wanted to go to bed and get away from the deranged old creep.

They paced through the hallway and opened a bedroom door that had been prepared before hand. Roderich gave the boy a little push to his back to urge him on. "Go on little one. Into bed with your brother."

Little feet quickly pitter pattered against tile and climbed into bed grabbing the sheets to boost him up. Lovino let out a sigh as he finally made it under the blankets and next to the softly snoring Feliciano. He could hear a soft "Vhe~" come from his sibling as he turned over to shield his eyes from the ugly sight that to him, indeed was Mr. Austria.

The man at the doorway blew out the candle of the side dresser and closed the door with a creek leaving Lovino to sleep and thoughts...many thoughts to be exact.

As the small child heard his leave he crossed his arms in a pout. Grandpa Rome ALWAYS gave him a good night kiss and tucked him and his brother in...even though he refused to show he actually liked it he was missing those moments with his grandfather already. "Why did you have to leave me?" he whispered to himself.

When he turned back over he saw his brother's eyes open and tears escaping the edges.

"F-Feli?"

**PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! I understand that if you don't like what happened in this chapter but I warned you before you read it and it's not my fault if you did! I even went as far as to make an alternate chapter so I don't want to hear any beef!**

**To those who weren't planning on leaving me a hate comment, thanks for reading! R&R! Reviews make me feel proud!**

**PS: Happy Valentine's Day guys!**

*******Chibi America*******


	4. Chapter 3 (Alternate)

**THIS IS THE ALTERNATE CHAPTER 3! For those of you who don't like certain content I directed you here.**

***DO NOT OWN HETALIA***

"No! I won't let that bastard get to me." Lovino thought as he got mad at himself for having the Austrian work him up like that. Feliciano however, was humming happily in the background and prancing around the room giggling.

"Vhe~! It's so pretty!" his little girly voice rang through the room projecting it's self right at Roderich.

"Thank you little one." Austria stopped playing as another tiny figure dressed in black came in the room scaring the crap out of Lovi. "Chigi!" Lovino ran to hide behind Hungary but peeked out when he noticed it was just another chibi nation and not some scary monster.

"Um...I'm home." The figure said shyly noting himself that there were two brand new people here.

"Holy Rome! Nice to see you have returned!" Elizabeta ran over to him squeezing his torso, lifting him off the ground. The poor kid was so embarassed at this point he couldn't think straight. "Yes, I see we have new company?" Little HRE managed to wiggle from her iron grip as he prodded over to Roderich.

"Who are they?" the small nation pointed in the direction of the little Italians.

Before Austria could even speak Feliciano not being the least bit shy quickly answered him "Hello! I am Feliciano Vargas, the Northern half of Italia. Vhe~! Over there is the southern half called Romano but his name is Lovino and he's my big brother! Nice to meet you!" He ran up to the new child and encased him in a friendly hug receiving a blush from Holy Rome in return.

"Yea. Nice...to meet you too." He said but then looked to Roderich "a-and...nice to see you." he put trying to be polite as a little nation possibly could be.

Austria just walked out of the room as he and HRE had very stressfull tension right now. They were debating everything and possibly going to end up planing out a war against their nations and he didn't want to give the child any unnecessary discomfort. "Hungary, it is time for the children to go to bed." he stated as he walked out the door turning down the hall.

"But I'm not tired!" Lovino quickly retorted. He was not by any means about to be told what to do by that stingy old man. He HATED him so much he wasn't sure if he could have a deeper feel of dislike towards him.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Austria knows best and it has gotten late." Hungary picked up Feliciano who happily obliged. "You too Holy Rome."

"But..." Lovino stomped his little foot. He did not want to go to sleep. "I don't wanna!" he sat on the floor crossing his arms. "No."

HRE looked amazed at his behavior as he would never do such a thing, plus sleep was a wonderful thing since he didn't do much of that anymore. These newcomers were a peculiar group of people.

"HRE, could you take Feliciano to the wardrobe in my room, you will find night shirts for you both." Elizabeta couldn't deal with everyone so she needed the extra help. Perhaps he could get some bonding time with his new friends as well.

Holy Rome nodded and he along with Feli went out the door trudging to Hungary's room. Holy Rome wasn't sure but he felt obligated to help the feminine little child and made it his sworn duty to get him to bed safely.

"Please go to bed." Hungary leaned down. "It's not a wise idea to upset Mr. Austria." she gave him the sternest look she could muster, which when looking at his cute face wasn't very stern at all.

"No." Lovino scooted away a bit biting his lip and staring the woman down with determination. He was not backing down, not now, not ever.

"Please sweetie, I don't want to see you get in trouble, Roderich is a very strict gentlemen and if he sees this he won't be pleased." she pleaded with Lovi but he just wouldn't budge.

Lovino decided to push his luck even more. "NO!" he huffed out.

By this time Austria had heard the racket and was trying to ignore it at first but knew that it may continue forever. He was arriving at the doorway only to be appaled by the round of no's coming from the child. "What is going on here?" he asked with a raise of his brow.

"Nothing Roderich I have it under control. Go back to bed." Elizabeta didn't want Lovino to get on his bad side so early in his stay...it would make everything so unpleasant.

"Then why is he not in bed? Don't lie to me!" Austria looked at the child who had clearly been throwing a fit...his eye twitched at the disobedience.

"I'm putting him in bed now. Come on little guy." Hungary prayed he would listen this time, he just had to.

"No! I. Don't. Wan't. To. Go. To. Bed." Lovi exhaled putting emphasis on every word and seeming to direct them at Austria in particular.

"What did you say young man?" Roderich was steaming, this was clear defiance and he wouldn't put up with that from a ward.

"I SAID NO YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Lovino screamed so loud everyone could hear it down the hall where they were trying to sleep.

Austria stood up straight now having heard enough. "Elizabeta if you would leave. Go to the room I will put the child to bed on my own accord."

Hugary was going to object but what she just heard...she knew he had a right to be mad. She went down the hall to the master bedroom and shut the door. "Why child? Why?" she asked herself, genuine concern seeping through her.

Back in the piano room Austria picked up the child as he kicked and screamed flailing his arms to be let down. "I'm sorry but naughty children need to learn that profanity is not tolerated and they should do as they are told." He walked down stairs going to his study where they could talk without the rest of the household listening in.

"I don't care old man! Put me the hell down!" Lovino grabbed the door frame to his study holding as tight as he could as Roderich kept his cool and simply pulled him off. The child was truthfully frightened but god if he was going to show weakness to the aristocrat.

"You will stop this at once! It only makes it harder on yourself." Austria sat him down on the couch. "Explain to me why we are here right now. What did you do wrong?" he tried to reason, possibly he could just send the child to bed with a lecture.

"Nothing! I'm not the stuck up ugly old potato sucker!" Lovino had tears in his eyes but didn't notice. Why did this guy look so scary all of a sudden? He felt all his pride slip away as he looked into Austria's eyes...they seemed so stern like there was no ending to his pupils...like you could stare into them and get sucked in for hours.

"Okay then. I'll just have you stand in the corner till you learn to behave." Roderich lifted the boy up and brought him to the other side of the room. He picked up a stool and put it in the corner where he planned on having the boy reflect himself. "Go on. Go sit."

"B-but!" Lovino argued. He didn't like corners, they were just this boring place where two walls met. Nothing interesting at all.

"GO!" Austria pointed his arm towards the spot raising his voice.

The child whined and sniffled but found himself shuffling to the horrible place. "Hmp." he scowled and crossed his arms. "I hate you."

Roderich rolled his eyes. "You have ten minutes. Say a word and I add two more."

A tear rolled down his cheek as Lovi was forced to bare the wait. Staring at the creme colored paint seemed to take forever. The tiny Italian pouted and thought to himself. _'One day...I will make it where all houses are round. So then, there will be no corners to stick people in.'_ Yes, children everywhere will praise him...how genius.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _The grandfather clock in the alternate side of the room ticked it's hands slowly as if it wanted the child to wait longer. Eight minutes left.

Austria had to stifle a chuckle as he watched Lovino already shifting in the stool as if he'd been there for decades. Maybe...just maybe...he would just let him go to bed now. "Just two more minutes." Roderich decided he would be lenient just this once.

The child was hopping in his seat kicking his feet as it felt like AGES. He let out a sigh as he desperately wanted down.

But, the clock continued on. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

'What the hell.' Roderich thought and cleared his throat. "Time's up Little guy."

The Italian 'squeed' with joy and hoped not to make the Austrian mad again as he jumped down..._for now._ The despising feeling he had for the aristocrat quickly returned in mere seconds.

"You need to listen for now on. Sleep is important and you need it. Profanity will NOT be tolerated from such a small little body, do you understand?" Austria leaned down on one knee at attempted eye level.

"Yes Mr. Austria." Lovino then ran over and pouted by the door, grumbling a fake "I'm sorry." where he stood. His thoughts skipped about more than ever, His mixed emotions confused him only adding to the paranoia and hatred of the moment.

"Now do you want to go to bed?" Austria asked wanting to go to sleep himself.

Lovino just nodded his head and would go to bed himself but he had no clue how this place was set up. "W-will you h-help me?" he asked through little sniffles.

Roderich rolled his eyes for the millionth time this night and waltzed over to the child picking him up. "Let's go get you in a night shirt and I expect no more of this childish behavior from you."

The child didn't reply because he almost called him a slur of things his mind shouldn't even know yet, this of course wouldn't fair well for him so he nodded again in response. 'stupid idiota' the little one repeated in his head continuously. This new life style sucked balls.

What happened to singing songs and eating assorted pastas and fruits with his grandfather?

The duo ascended the stairs and found themselves in Hungary's wardrobe room. Roderich who at this point was very tired just quickly stripped the boy of what he was wearing and tossed the first thing he saw over his head, all the while ignoring Lovino's cries of discomfort that he was supposedly 'dressing him to hard'.

"Stop struggling and come on." Austria scolded the child and took his hand in his.

Lovi just sniffed and went along with it feeling a bit 'under the weather'. He just wanted to go to bed and get away from the deranged old creep.

They paced through the hallway and opened a bedroom door that had been prepared before hand. Roderich gave the boy a little push to his back to urge him on. "Go on little one. Into bed with your brother."

Little feet quickly pitter pattered against tile and climbed into bed grabbing the sheets to boost him up. Lovino let out a sigh as he finally made it under the blankets and next to the softly snoring Feliciano. He could hear a soft "Vhe~" come from his sibling as he turned over to shield his eyes from the ugly sight that to him, indeed was Mr. Austria.

The man at the doorway blew out the candle of the side dresser and closed the door with a creek leaving Lovino to sleep and thoughts...many thoughts to be exact.

As the small child heard his leave he crossed his arms in a pout. Grandpa Rome ALWAYS gave him a good night kiss and tucked him and his brother in...even though he refused to show he actually liked it he was missing those moments with his grandfather already. "Why did you have to leave me?" he whispered to himself.

When he turned back over he saw his brother's eyes open and tears escaping the edges.

"F-Feli?"

**Happy Valentine's day! R&R and I'll be your best friend ;D**

*******Chibi America*******


End file.
